1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electrophotographic image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In electrophotographic image formation apparatuses, the surface voltage of a photosensitive drum is close to 0 volt immediately after a power supply is turned on or when a development unit is started up after a long standby state. When a normal development process is executed in that state, a negative voltage is applied to a development roller to negatively charge a developer on the development roller. In this process, a potential difference between the photosensitive drum and the development roller is generated, so that the negatively charged developer on the development roller is attracted to the photosensitive drum and consequently is wastefully consumed. To cope with this situation, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-105016 discloses a technology of preventing a developer from being attracted to a photosensitive drum by applying a positive voltage to a development roller until a region of a peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum, where the surface voltage of the photosensitive drum is close to 0 volt, finishes passing the development roller.